


????x???????_???_???????? ?

by jokeyTrickster (what_hasnt_been_taken_yet)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Homestuck
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Non Canonical Immortal, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Sandwiches, fuck idk anymore, furry?, questionable bestiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_hasnt_been_taken_yet/pseuds/jokeyTrickster
Summary: Our hero travels to a different dimension in search of his lost love.
Relationships: fuck around and find out - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a joke by my friend to mess with me. please take it with as much seriousness as you desire.

===>[PROLOGUE] 

There he was looking at it, what he's been looking for. He's been searching for it for decades, many of his friends have long passed while he searched for it,he has wasted most of his life looking for it, left behind his entire life and civilization behind just to find it. An item created by Dave Strider himself that he made with the help of his friends. The item is said to be able to control time, and some even say the one who controls it can travel through dimensions, and reverse or fast forward their own age. The item takes the shape of a bracelet but instead of beads or knots, it is comprised of something in the shape of aviator sunglasses. Now as he holds it he can finally return to where he has always wanted to be, with the love of his life. Before Dave Strider passed he gave detailed instructions on how to wield it. And it was permanently ingrained in his mind for all time, so he used it.

===> [END PROLOGUE]


	2. Chapter 1

===> [CHAPTER 1]

He was here, his destination. After what would equate to centuries to normal people, but for him was no time at all, due to the ability to reverse his age. He was willing to travel for all eternity to find his lost love, the one he calls The Hot One. He never learned his name, there wasn’t time with the wars going on in both their lives. It does not matter anymore, he had found it. The correct place. He was in a field with hills and mountains overlooking an ocean. He climbed one of the higher mountains to get a vantage point. It was a perilous climb, but one well worth it. From Atop a mountain he found a ship with flags that The Hot One had. Surely they would know how to locate his love. He swam to the ship and asked to board, the people on the ship wore metal clothes and seemed startled and confused by the being existence but allowed him on board anyway. After being fed and relaxing after his long journey he asked the captain if he knew the one he looked for. He was asked to describe the man, so he did. After describing the man, one detail was of interest to the captain. The captain asked “was that a scar over his left eye you said?”. Our hero seemed perplexed why a facial feature was of particular interest so he asked. And the captain replied by telling him only one man has that scar, but that finding him would be hard, very hard. He said the man was a prince who had betrayed his family and country and was impossible to find. Our hero asked where the nearest village was, he replied by saying that there weren't any nearby villages but a city was only a few miles away and gestured in it direction. Our Hero thanked the Captain for his information and proceeded to leave the vessel, but was stopped and asked why he was looking for the prince, he said calmly “he is the love of my life”. Now he was lost at where to go. Before he jumped off the boat to swim ashore, he had overheard one of the men talking about a rumor that the runaway prince being in an old air nation temple. This fact seemed strange to him, he did not know what that meant or where it was, But he was determined to find it on way or another, he started his long trek to find this city. After a day of walking he came across a large structure with a gate, he approached the gate and a guard asked him who he was and why he wanted to come to the greatest city in the world. Our hero said he was looking for someone and needed information. They allowed him to enter but was told that he would be watched because of his strange shape and features. He agreed to the terms and entered. He asked anyone where this air temple was after many hours of being ignored. He was beckoned by a girl in a blue outfit with brown hair with braids, he followed her, and she took him outside the city, where a man of similar attire and brown hair that was shaved on the sides and had an almost man bun type thing at the back of his head, he explains he is the girls brother, his name is Sokka and his sister is named Katara. Sokka proceeded to ask him a series of questions in a rapid fashion even using his weird curved wooden thing to seem threatening, he asked him to slow down and ask them one a time. Sokka then got flustered and his sister Katara butted in and told him she would handle it, and with a stare from Katara that would haunt his dreams for years, she asked why he wanted to know about the air temple. Our hero said he was looking for his lost love and his last rumored location was there. Katara then asked who the person was, and he said a man with a scar over his left eye. She looked at Sokka with a nod they told our hero they would take him to their temple because even if he was a spy they would be moving locations after since people seem to be on their tail. Our hero agreed. So they left on the journey to this temple. 

After a few hours of travel via Katara water controlling ability she was able to carry the three of them faster than walking using her water. They arrived and went inside the building which seemed to be hanging off the edge of a cliff. After entering there were two more people, a bald one with tattoos and a girl who appeared to be blind based on how her eyes looked. Both familiar characteristics. Our hero had seen tattoos on a one Dirk Strider and the blindness from Terezi. He asked if either of them knew his friends, they said no. The blind girl asked what he was. He said a lover looking for his love. She laughed, she asked who he was looking for. Katara butted in again and said his beloved's name, the blind girl laughs even harder, she asked how he knew him, And our hero asked if that was his name. They all said yes, during the commotion of laughter his beloved enters from further inside the temple. Immediately he recognizes the small slick creature. 

“Bubbles, is that you?”

===> [END CHAPTER 1]


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you weren't expecting that character reveal huh.

===> [CHAPTER 2]

Bubbles now standing in complete shock, alas he had found his lost love. 

“Zuko I missed you so much, why did you leave?”

Zuko replied:

“I had to Bubbles, I had a job to do, can you ever forgive me?”

Bubbles agrees to forgive him and they immediately embrace each other in their arms for a prolonged period of time. The blind girl, now shocked, asked how any of this happened, how they met or fell in love and whether dating this thing counted as bestiality.

Zuko responded:

“Back in the day my father had created a machine that could travel through dimensions and time through a person who came from a different dimension appeared in front of him and somehow captured and restrained the person, I used it and went to a different dimension to claim another dimension for the fire nation to impress my father.”

Bubbles also joined by saying:

“it’s not bestiality because I am a sentient being and can consent to things like dating and sex.”

Now everyone in the group is completely dumbfounded and wondering if any of this is real. After many hours of discussion and introductions Zuko and bubbles found themselves alone in Zuko’s room at night.

Zuko said:

“Bubbles I have been waiting to have you with me for years”

Bubbles then said for him it had been centuries. Zuko then proceeds to take off his shirt and tell bubbles to come with him to his bed. Bubbles agrees, and after laying with Zuko in his bed decided it was time. He leaned in for a kiss and Zuko responded with a kiss. Lips now interlocked spit being shared between them Zuko pulls it out, bubbles stops kissing Zuko and asks what he is gonna do with that:

“I don’t have anywhere for you to put that”

Zuko frowns, bubbles then says he can use his mouth. Bubbles proceeds to stroke Zuko's massive fixture with his mouth up and down and up and down faster and faster, Zuko moans like a schoolgirl. Then the worst thing ever happens, a noise they both dreaded happened.

*CREEEAAAAAAAAAK* 

The door swings open violently Katara emerges from the doorway;

“Why are you being so louuuuuu........d? Wait what are you doing to Zuko Bubbles?????!!!!!!”

===> [END CHAPTER 2]


End file.
